


Movie Night

by The_Infinant_One



Series: 40 or so days of writing [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, first time writing fanfic, westallen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 09:21:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4299348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Infinant_One/pseuds/The_Infinant_One
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Friday night movie night</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first actual fanfic writing. It's short, and it's fluffy. It's awful. It's also unedited so if you catch any grammar issues, feel free to comment

Friday night meant movie night at the Allen house.

One year. They've been married for one year and they made sure to relish each minute of it. Of course they had their fall outs but it always ended up with them apologizing and laughing. Their work schedule was hectic and stressful but Friday nights were the one night that they dedicated themselves to it. Both of them got off the job early with no worry about it in the morning and the Flash was out of commission allowing them a fun and restful night and sleeping in the next day.

The couple would sit down covered in blankets laughing at the chosen comedy movie and eating popcorn in the small but content living room of their new home. Iris would eventually curl up resting her head on Barry's shoulder while his arm would wrap around her protectively and lovingly while their free hands were intertwined with each other's only separating when they grabbed the popcorn which was always eaten fairly quickly.

The night ended in two ways.  
One: Iris falling asleep on Barry's shoulder breathing softly causing Barry to feel like the luckiest man alive. He would sit there relaxed until he gently carried her up the stairs into the bedroom when the movie was over.  
Or two: The two passionately making out until the reached the bedroom.

Either way it would always end with them cuddling. Their chests were pressed together with Barry's arms wrapped around her. Their body's provided the heat in the semi cold room as Iris would trail up and down Barry's arm with her fingers lightly as Barry stroked her hair and rested his chin on the top of her head. Both of them would mumble non-coherent sentences and momentarily kiss.

Before the two fell asleep their last thoughts were 'how they were the luckiest person alive.'


End file.
